No One Said It Would Be Easy
No One Said It Would Be Easy 'is the sixth episode in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. ''It is written by SamcedesandKlaineForever. Plot ''{Josh's Dream} Kristina was sitting in the counselor's office right next to Josh. She took Josh's hand. Kristina:Josh, I'm pregnant. ''Josh(dazed):What?'' Kristina:We're gonna have a baby. Josh looked at her as if he didn't understand. He opened his mouth to form words, but none came out. Kristina then started beaming. Kristina:But it's okay, because you love me right? And I know that if you love me, you '' already love our baby. And we're gonna be the perfect family. ''Josh:Fami...... ''Kristina(rambling on):Can you imagine it? Us being the parents of a little Knight. I hope it's a boy we can name him Josh Jr. He can be JJ for short.'' ''Josh(tries to interrupt):Kristina,wait.......'' Kristina:But this also means we're gonna have to get married. Josh('eyes widen):'Married? Kristina:Well, I mean we can't not be married, we're having a baby. And we're gonna have to get jobs. And we're gonna have to look for an apartment because my parents are not gonna let us raise a baby at my house. Plus, we need to be free to raise our own baby. Don't you agree? But Josh hadn't heard a word, she had said. He lost her at marriage, actually make that family.He had no idea, Kristina wanted to keep the baby. Didn't she know what that would mean for them? It would change everything. ''Kristina(slaps Josh's shoulder):Don't you agree, babe?'' ''Josh(stammers):Uh.....what....what did you say?'' Kristina:I said I can't wait til the baby comes.I can't believe we're happy we're having a baby. Kristina then happily embraced Josh to his horror. Finally, Josh rose up suddenly in his bed to see it was nothing more than a nightmare. He looked around his room to make sure. He looked at his phone. 4 a.m. It also said 12 missed calls and 30 text messages. He already knew who they were from. But considering his night mare, the last person he wanted to talk about or think about was Kristina's pregnancy. ---- Kristina lay in her bed and crying. She was a total wreck. Josh hadn't answered her once since she told him she was pregnant. Not to mention the way he reacted when he found out scared her. She was almost sure that their relationship was done for.And she felt like it was all her fault. She went over to her closet and pulled her guitar. She got back on her bed and began to softly play to not wake anyone up. She then began to sing along. These four walls, they whisper to me They know a secret, I knew they would not keep Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust And these four walls came down around us '''Kristina continued to think of Josh and cry as she played and sang. It must have been something, send me out of my head With the words so radical and not what I meant Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left Just me and these four walls again The fact that he wasn't answering her made her feel worse.She was stuck in her bedroom worrying staring at her bedroom wall which were just covered with memories of Josh. It's hard now to let you be I won't make excuses, I've made my peace Didn't take long for me to lose the trust Cause these four walls were not strong enough, oh'' It must have been something, send me out of my head With the words so radical and not what I meant Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left Just me and these four walls again Yeah, it's difficult watching us fade Knowing it's all my fault, my mistake Yeah, it's difficult letting you down Knowing it's all my fault, you're not around '''She didn't know what hurt more,the fact that she was pregnant and had no clue what to do or the fact that Josh was avoiding her. It must have been something, send me out of my head With the words so radical and not what I meant Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left Just me and these four walls again, again Ooh, these four walls again Kristina sighed and put her guitar next to her.She just wanted things to go back to normal. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed;because she knew that would never be. ---- The next morning, Kristina walked in the bathroom to get her brush to finish getting ready for school. She didn't know that Katylen was already in there curling her hair.. Kristina, not in the mood to argue,simply just stood next to her sister and brushed her hair in the mirror. Katylen,still urked by her sister, angrily huffed, took the curling iron and stormed out of the bathroom. Kristina sighed and then followed her. Kristina:Is there a problem? Katylen:What do you think? You saw me in there! Kristina'(rolls eyes):'Really, Kat? We can't both do our hair in the bathroom? We're sisters,we've been doing it for years. Katylen'(walks up to Kristina):'We're sisters, but that doesn't mean I have to interact with you. Kristina'(sighs)':You're still mad at me? Really? Katylen:Mad? Mad? (scoffs) Kristina, mad doens't even compare to how I feel about you at the moment.I don't have to talk to you. We're sisters, not friends. Kristina's eyes widened. She knew Katylen was mad at her. But,she didn't know that she was that upset. Katylen:Now if you don't mind,I need to finish my hair. Kristina watched as her sister stomped downstairs to the other bathroom. ---- Heather was observing herself in the mirror when Ian walked over to her. Ian:Hi, Heather. Heather, obviously surprised, whirled around to see Ian standing infront of her. She quickly ran her hands through her hair and shut her locker door. She then flashed a flirty smile.Well, what she hoped was flirty. Heather'(smiles):'Ian, hey. (nudges his shoulder) What's up? Heather's smile faded when she saw how he reacted to her nudging his shoulder. Apparently,that really was a guy thing. Ian'(shakes his head as shaking a thought away'):Nothing much. Anyway, I was wondering.... Heather's beat started to skip 20 times faster. Was this it? Was Ian about to ask her out on a date? Was this her lucky day? Heather started beaming. Heather:Yeah...... Ian:If you would be okay, you know............ Heather felt like she was on cloud nine.This was the moment,she had been waiting for.The chance of a lifetime. Heather noted that he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.The anxiety was killing her.She really wanted to go ahead and ask. Heather'(urges):'Just tell me. Ian'(takes a deep breath):'It's just that I'm not doing so well in History. And I know you're an all A student, so I was wondering if maybe you'd tutor me. Heather's face fell. Tutoring? That's what he came to her for. Did he not have interest in her at all? Heather'(clears throat'):Um,sure. I can help. Ian:Really? You'd be up for it. Heather nodded, afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. Ian(smiles):'''That's amazing. Heather, I owe you big time. You're the best. Heather simply nodded and when Ian hugged her, instead of smiling, she just stood there stiffly. Heather leaned back against her locker with a sigh as Ian walked away.She blinked back tears.If only he knew he was killing her heart slowly. ---- Lena and Trent were just entering the school building. Lena:I just feel it's too long. Trent:It's not really that long, besides, I like football practice. Helps me cheer my head. Lena:So I was wondering,how close are the cheerleaders and the football players during practice? Trent(confused):Why? Lena(shrugs innocently):Just curious. Trent(smiles):You're not jealous, are you? Lena:Are you kidding me? Trent:You're kidding if you think I'm cheating on you.Besides, if I was, Ms. West would have already pried it out of me in counseling. Lena:Which you're doing really good in by the way. Trent(mutters):Yeah, whatever. Lena:You are.(kisses his cheek) I'm so proud of you. You're really showing how much you care about me. Trent:Which really is a lot. Lena smiled and leaned on her tiptoes.Trent lowered his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.Trent and Lena were kissing, when Landon and Aayliah walked in the school building.Aayliah hide back giggles as Landon playfully grimaced. Landon(jokes):Get a room, bro. Trent leaned away from Lena who bit her lip and hid her giggles. Trent(teases):Aw, shut it Wate. Landon(fist bumps Trent):What's up, man? Trent:Nothing much.Here for another lame day of school. Landon(nods head):I hear that. School's lame. Trent:Got that right. Aayliah(nudges Landon):I'm pretty sure,school has its perks. Right, Landon? Landon(oblivious):Uh, no. Aayliah rolls her eyes. Lena couldn't help but laugh. Trent:Good luck, getting yourself out of that one. Landon(confused'):What? Aayliah:Boys. Lena:Tell me about it. Trent:Hey, I didn't even say anything, yet. Lena:Yet. Aayliah and Lena begin talking.Landon was listening at first but his attention then drifted to Kate who was walking with Amelia to her locker. Landon looked back at Aayliah who was dead locked in her conversation with Lena. Landon'(interrupts):I'm gonna be right back. Aayliah(grabs his hoodie sleeve):Where are you going? Landon:Just gotta go get something out of my locker. Aayliah:Can't wait? Landon:Babe, I'll be back shortly. Aayliah pouted as Landon walked off in Kate's direction. ---- Karen Knight smiled as she saw her oldest son walked down the steps. She was curious to why he looked so down. Karen Knight:What's up honey? Josh plopped down in the kitchen chair.He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Josh:Nothing Karen Knight inspected her son from head to toe.Josh was known to be an eager and excited young man.It wasn't like him to be so down.Something was definitely not right with this picture. Karen Knight:Are you sure? Josh(lies):I'm positive.I'm completely fine. Karen Knight:Joshua. She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead.He sighed and rolled his eyes.Did she always have to be so cautious. Karen Knight:You feel warm.Maybe you should stay home. Josh's head perked up at the thought of staying home.He wouldn't have to face Kristina,if he stayed home.He could just spend the day at home and relax.Which wasn't the worst idea in the world. Josh:You know what,mom.I think I should stay home.I think I need some rest. Karen Knight(nodding her head):I think you're right. Spoliers Heather and Ian Heather considers asking out Ian. Invitationals Rising Stars and Musical Ambition meet. Katylen and Kristina The two sisters continue to feud with one another. Tyler and Yasmine Tyler and Yasmine's plans for a fund-raiser go on hold when Rising Stars decides to stop by. Aayliah and Lena The friendship between Aayliah and Lena grows when they find more things to bond about with their boyfriends. Aayliah sees what Trent has been doing to Lena. Kristina/Josh Josh tries to forget that his girlfriend is pregnant. Kristina worries when Josh doens't show up to school and assumes that her relationship with Josh is over and that he won't want to be with her or the baby. Kristina starts worrying about what she's gonna do thinking she's pregnant and alone. Kristina depressed skips school prompting fear and questions. Kristina decides to be honest with her parents after being tired of her sister's constant remarks. Natasha Kristina asks Natasha to help her. Natasha councils Kristina and Josh both seperately and together. Justice, Aayliah, and Kate Justice warns Aayliah about Kate. Aayliah and Landon Aayliah tries to give Landon a wake up call. Lia Lia decides that she wants to be head of Musical Ambition after seeing that everyone is focusing on other stuff besides the glee club. Songs *These Four Walls' by ''Miley Cyrus ''sung by Kristina *'Round & Round/Complicated' by Selena Gomez/Rihanna sung by Aayliah featuring Lena *Things I'll Never Say by Avril Laving sung by Heather *'Complicated by ''Avril Lavinge ''sung by Katylen and Kristina *Too Cool' by ''Meghan Jette Martin ''sung by Lia with Lucy and Valerie *'It's On' by ''Camp Rock 2 sung by Rising Stars *'''Bad '''by ''Michael Jackson (Glee Cast Version) ''sung by Musical Ambition Starring *Emilie Nereng as Kristina Winters *AJ Michalka as Kate Meyer *Aly Michalka as Amelia Meyer *Chloe Moretz as Justice Wate *Emilie Nereng as Kristina Winters *Joanna Garcia as Jane Frost *Emilie Nereng as Katelyn Winters *Samantha Boscarino as Heather Sandford *Louis Tomlinson as Josh Knight *Kevin Schmidt as Ian Waterfield *Selena Gomez as Aaliyah Mayson *Claire Holt as Charity Heart *Joe Jonas as Tyler Collins *Cameron Mitchell as Jason Kendall *Carrie Underwood as Natasha West *Josh Hutcherson as Landon Wate *Vanessa Hudgens as Lena Garcia *Chris Brown as Trenton Brown *Holly Marie Combs as Carly Morris *Lulu Antariska as Yasmine Coleman *Hannah McIwan as Rose Winters *Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Britt Winters Trivia Category:Episodes in Season 1 Category:Episodes